


Twist

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Action, Angst, JinMizel, Other, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil yang terlihat berkilau saat terkena cahaya matahari sore. Mizel pikir itu semacam hex nut untuk mengencangkan baut, akan tetapi dugaannya teryata salah sebab pada detik berikutnya Jin kembali melontarkan kalimatnya. "…Mizel. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

Sepasang pirus teduh milik Mizel menatap gumpalan kapas putih yang menari di angkasa. Menyaksikan secara lamat-lamat benda putih yang selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya dan mampu membuatnya terduduk dalam diam selama berjam-jam lamanya.

' _Srek.'_

Bunyi gemerisik rumput tadi dihasilkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja tiba dan menempatkan posisinya tepat di sebelah sang android. Namun tampaknya kehadiran sosok tersebut sama sekali tak mengusik perhatian Mizel. Sang android masih tetap memandangi kepulan awan yang berarak di langit senja, tak terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok baru yang berada di sampingnya.

"…."

Hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi saat keduanya menatap gerak-gerik awan di langit. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Bahkan gumaman dan helaan nafas pun tidak.

"…."

Keduanya terus diam hingga langit berubah warna menjadi semerah api. Saat kaokan para burung gagak terdengar semakin kencang, salah satu di antara mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"…Cantik, ya."

Sebuah respon berupa tolehan kepala singkat ditunjukkan sang android pada kalimat tersebut.

"Awannya, langitnya.."

Sepasang pirus yang sempat melirik sosok di sebelahnya itu kembali menatap langit yang terus mengalami perubahan warna secara dinamis.

"…Ng."

"..Kita semua… hidup dan merasakan berbagai macam hal di bawah langit ini. Kita merasakan suka dan duka, menangis dan tertawa, menghabiskan waktu dan merasakan kenangan-kenangan berharga di bawah naungan langit yang sama…"

"…Ng."

"…Entah sudah berapa lama kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama selama ini… termasuk juga saat kita meluangkan waktu untuk menatap langit sore bersama-sama, seperti sekarang ini…"

"…Ng."

Jin menarik nafasnya sekali. "Oleh karena itu…. Kupikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat,"

Sang android mengedipkan matanya sekali. "…Ng?"

"…Untuk menjadi seperti yang lainnya— _bukan sebagai manusia dan android;_ untuk melihat, dan merasakan hal yang sama… juga menangis dan tertawa bersama-sama…" perkataan Jin semakin lama semakin sulit diterka oleh sang android, "..kira-kira, kehidupan seperti itulah yang akan kita jalani nantinya… "

Saat Mizel masih memandangi Jin dengan ekspresi penuh tanyanya yang terlihat datar seperti biasa, Kaidou Jin tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mataku akan menjadi matamu, dan matamu akan menjadi mataku. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, telingamu akan menjadi telingaku dan telingaku akan menjadi telingamu..."

Deretan kalimat yang dipenuhi dengan pengulangan kata secara sinambung tersebut membuat sang android semakin memiringkan kepalanya.

"…Tanganmu akan menjadi tanganku dan tanganku akan menjadi tanganmu, lalu tulangku akan menjadi tulangmu dan tulangmu akan menjadi tulangku. Kupikir, sesuatu yang seperti ini akan bagus…"

…Mizel sama sekali tak mengerti.

Apanya yang bagus dari perkataan Jin barusan mengenai tangan Jin yang menjadi tangannya dan tangannya menjadi tangan Jin? Bukankah itu malah mengerikan?

Ketika sang android masih sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam otak komputernya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja Jin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil yang terlihat berkilau saat terkena cahaya matahari sore. Mizel pikir itu semacam _hex nut_ untuk mengencangkan baut, akan tetapi dugaannya teryata salah sebab pada detik berikutnya Jin kembali melontarkan kalimatnya.

"…Mizel. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sepasang pirus kembali berkedip.

_Blink. Blink._

"…Maksud.. Jin…yang… tadi…soal.. mataku yang akan menjadi mata Jin, dan… mata Jin yang akan menjadi mata..ku…itu…?"

"Aa." Angguk Jin mantap, meski sebetulnya saat ini jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang tak karuan.

Mizel menundukkan kepalanya, tampak sedang berpikir. _"Hmm.. jadi begitu…"_ gumamnya pelan. Seusai berpikir sejenak, Mizel kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat menghadap ke arah Jin.

Sang android melontarkan sebuah jawaban singkat.

"…Tidak."

* * *

_**GUBRAK.** _

Hiro dan Yuuya terjatuh dari kursi mereka saat Mizel menceritakan apa yang dialami olehnya sewaktu petang tadi. Kebetulan saat ini sang android habis menemui Oozora- _hakase_ , ibu dari sang bocah berambut _ahoge_ untuk kontrol rutin setiap bulannya.

" _K-k-kau menolaknya?!"_ pekik Hiro terkejut setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakuannya?" sambung Yuuya kemudian, merasa tak habis pikir.

"Ng…" Mizel mengedipkan matanya satu kali, "…habisnya, kupikir tidak mungkin untuk menjalani kehidupan seperti itu… maksudnya… bukankah mengerikan jika tanganku dan tangan Jin disatukan….?"

Hiro menampar keningnya dengan keras, sementara itu Yuuya hanya tersenyum hambar. "Tapi… maksud Jin- _kun_ bukan seperti itu…"

"Ng…?"

"Y-yah, maksudnya… memang sih pasangan yang sudah menikah akan menjalani kehidupan yang kurang lebih seperti itu….tapi, bukan berarti begitu…"

Penjelasan yang berusaha disampaikan oleh Hiro tak berhasil membuat Mizel mengerti. Sebaliknya, sang android malah bertambah semakin bingung.

"Ng?"

"..Hiro- _kun ,_ biar aku yang coba jelaskan…" bisik Yuuya pelan pada pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya, "Eng… begini, Mizel. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Jin- _kun_ sebetulnya cuma perumpamaan, jadi bukan berarti bahwa tangan kalian akan benar-benar disatukan…"

"Hmm…" Mizel meletakkan jarinya di dagu, "…Lalu, kenapa Jin berkata seperti itu?"

Kali ini Hiro yang melanjutkan penjelasan dari Yuuya. "Itu karena Jin- _san_ tidak mampu menyusun kata-kata pengantar yang baik untuk melamarmu…"

"Kata-kata pengantar…?" Mizel kembali bertanya. Yak, tampaknya sesi _"Mizel's Endless Questions"_ telah dimulai saudara-saudari sekalian.

" _Err… lupakan saja."_ Hiro memutuskan untuk buru-buru melarat perkataannya supaya tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan baru dalam benak Mizel. Ini semua dilakukannya demi memutus rantai-pertanyaan-nyaris-tak-berujung yang biasa diajukan oleh sang android.

"Lalu, Mizel sendiri bagaimana…?" kali ini Yuuya balik bertanya pada Mizel.

"Bagaimana apanya..?" pertanyaan dari Yuuya dikembalikan oleh Mizel dengan sebuah pertanyaan lainnya.

"Perasaanmu pada Jin- _kun_... itu bagaimana…?"

"..Perasaanku… pada.. Jin..?"

"Iya."

(..Inilah salah satu kemampuan ajaib milik Mizel. Mengembalikan sebuah pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.)

"Perasaanku….." gumam Mizel pelan setelahnya.

"Betul. Yang terpenting adalah perasaanmu padanya…"

Mizel tampak terhenyak mendengar penjelasan yang Yuuya berikan. Sang android terdiam sambil berpikir tentang perasaannya terhadap Jin seraya menatap sebuah cincin mungil yang tersemat manis di jarinya.

…Ya, meskipun sore tadi ia menolak lamaran dari Jin, namun Mizel tetap menerima cincin yang diberikan oleh Jin padanya (sebab yang bersangkutan sendiri terlihat seperti mau menangis, dan karena Mizel tidak mau membuat Jin menangis, akhirnya ia pun menerima cincin tersebut dan mengenakannya).

* * *

"…Cantik, ya."

Sebuah respon berupa tolehan kepala singkat ditunjukkan sang pemuda yang baru saja ditolak lamarannya pada kalimat tersebut.

"Bintangnya, langitnya.."

Sepasang rubi yang sempat melirik sosok di sampingnya itu kembali menatap langit malam berbintang dengan tatapan mendung

"…Ng."

"Jin…"

"Ng…?"

"…Kita… kau dan aku, adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau adalah seorang manusia dengan darah, syaraf dan tulang, sementara aku hanyalah sebuah program virus dengan tubuh yang tak lebih dari susunan kabel dan sekrup…"

Perkataan Mizel barusan membuat sepasang iris semerah darah milik Jin membulat sempurna.

"…Mi—"

"—Kita berdua sangat berbeda. Sangat, sangat, sangat berbeda."

Mulut Jin benar-benar terkunci saat Mizel menuturkan kalimat tersebut.

"Sesuatu yang berbeda akan melakukan dan merasakan hal yang berbeda…"

Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk, sementara itu kedua tangannya terkepal dengan keras.

"…Tapi, justru karena berbeda… kita berusaha untuk dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain…. ya, kan…Jin…?"

"— _Eh?"_

Mizel tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Jin yang tampak terkejut.

"Aku… ingin tahu tentang Jin lebih banyak lagi… dan aku juga ingin Jin tahu tentangku lebih banyak lagi…. Oleh karena itu, kita akan selalu bersama-sama seperti ini… untuk menghabiskan waktu dan merasakan lebih banyak lagi kenangan-kenangan berharga di bawah naungan langit yang sama…"

"….Mizel…"

"Terima kasih, Jin. Aku juga sangat senang dengan cincinnya…."

Jin mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"…J-jadi… _itu berarti…?"_

Mizel mengangguk kecil. "…Ng."

Jin tak mampu membendung kebahagiaannya dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Mizel saat itu juga, membuat sang android kewalahan karena aksi tiba-tiba dari Jin tersebut. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil membalas pelukan dari Jin dengan meletakkan tangannya di punggung sang pemuda dan mengeratkan pelukan dari pemuda itu pada tubuhnya.

" _Aishiteru, Mizel…"_ bisik Jin lembut di telinga Mizel dengan suara yang amat perlahan.

"Ng. Aku juga…." jawab Mizel sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jin.

Setelah berpelukan, keduanya saling menatap bola mata masing-masing dengan sebuah tatapan intens yang dalam. Meskipun mereka sangat, sangat berbeda—seperti yang sempat dijelaskan oleh Mizel barusan—akan tetapi perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain tidaklah jauh berbeda. Keduanya sama-sama saling mengetahuinya dengan baik, sebab baik Jin maupun Mizel sama-sama dapat merasakan debaran yang hangat saat jarak antara kedua bibir mereka semakin mendekat—

* * *

.

.

**…MAIN SYSTEM 7321W ACTIVATED_**

01001011 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01101100 00100000 01000010 01101111 01101111 01110100 00100000 01001101 00100000 01010010 01110101 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00111010 00100000 01001101 01101001 01111010 01100101 01101100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01110101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00111010 00100000 00110111 00110011 00110010 00110001 01010111 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100011 01100101 00100000 00110001 00111010 00100000 01000001 01100100 01100001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100011 01100101 00100000 00110010 00111010 00100000 01000101 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110101 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01001111 01000100 01001000 01001111 00110010 00110000 00110010 00110000 00101110 00100000 01010011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100011 00100000 01110100 01111001 01110000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00111010 00100000 01010110 01101001 01110010 01110101 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 01100100 01100101 01110010 00111010 00100000 01001001 01101101 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101000 00101110 00100000 01000001 01100100 01100100 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00111010 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110011 00111010 00100000 01000011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110

.

.

* * *

Saat Mizel dan Jin hampir saja berciuman, tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata pirus milik Mizel menyala terang dengan warna merah. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Mizel merasa terkejut.

"Eh…?"

Belum sempat rasa terkejutnya itu hilang, tahu-tahu saja sekujur tubuh Mizel sudah dipenuhi oleh mozaik-mozaik yang memendarkan cahaya berwarna kehijauan.

" _A-apa yang—"_

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat saat tubuh android Mizel tiba-tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah sosok lain. Sementara itu, Jin hanya mampu tercekat ketika ia melihat pemandangan tersebut secara actual dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"—MIZEL…!"

Sesaat sebelum Mizel sepenuhnya berubah, sang android sempat meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"…Tidak…Jin... _TIDAAAAAAAAKK—!"_

* * *

Layar kaca seantero dunia menampilkan tampilan grafis berupa sebuah sosok berwarna kehijauan.

_"…Perhatian, seluruh manusia. Aku adalah Mizel. Aku akan meng-improve sebuah sistem yang disebut dengan 'Bumi'. Tujuanku adalah menciptakan sebuah dunia tanpa cacat… Saat aku berhasil melakukannya, maka dunia ini akan terlahir kembali sebagai dunia yang sempurna."_

Jin menatap ngeri pemandanga di hadapannya—sebuah sosok yang diliputi cahaya berwarna kehijauan dan tiba-tiba saja berkata bahwa ia akan mengubah sistem dunia.

"…Mi..zel..? Ini kau, kan…?" ucap Jin degan suara yang terdengar bergetar. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu…?"

Sosok hijau itu menatap Jin dengan tatapan yang tajam, meski sebuah seringai tipis melekung di wajahnya.

_"Tujuanku diciptakan ke dunia ini adalah untuk melindungi sistem dunia ini. Jika aku membiarkan para manusia mengambil alih dunia, maka suatu saat nanti sistem dunia ini akan hancur…"  
_

Tidak ada yang bisa Jin lakukan selain membelalakkan matanya saat rentetan kalimat tersebut memasuki gendang telinganya. "…Melin..dungi?" tutur Jin sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

_"...Aku akan mengambil kendali dunia dan mengoptimalkannya, lalu membuat sistem dunia ini dapat berjalan dengan kemampuan yang paling efisien."  
_

Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas tangannya dengan erat. "Kau…bicara apa, Mizel…? Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu itu…"

Sosok hijau itu terdiam sebentar sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Jin. _"Aku akan membuat dunia dengan sistem yang sempurna, sehingga seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di dalamnya dapat hidup dengan sejahtera di dalamnya. Kalian para manusia juga pasti akan menyukai sistem buatanku ini…"  
_

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dunia yang sekara—"

" _—Kalian para manusia selalu saja berbuat kerusakan di dunia ini. Peperangan, eksploitasi sumber daya alam, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Dengan bukti-bukti yang demikian banyaknya, apalagi yang ingin kalian sanggah?"_

"I..itu…"

" _Oleh karena itu… Aku akan menciptakan tatanan dunia yang sempurna; sehingga demi terwujudnya tujuan tersebut, aku akan mengeliminasi seluruh faktor yang menghambat tujuanku ini…"  
_

"Eliminasi…?!"

_"Aku akan men-delete seluruh bug yang mengacaukan sistem dunia ini tanpa sisa, sehi—"  
_

_"—HENTIKAN LELUCONMU INI!"_ raungan Jin yang hilang kendali menggema di langit malam. Atmosfir yang sunyi kemudian tercipta, membuat keheningan yang ada seolah mencekik paru-parunya ketika tak satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulutnya setelah itu.

"Mizel….aku mohon. Hentikan ini semua…" bisik Jin beberapa saat setelahnya dengan suara yang parau, " Dan..kembalilah menjadi seperti semula…"

 _"Itu.. hal yang mustahil,"_ tutur Mizel menanggapi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Jin, _"…Aku adalah Mizel. Sebuah program yang diciptakan dengan tujuan spesifik, yaitu untuk membenahi sistem dunia. Misiku untuk membenahi sistem dunia dimulai sejak kode aktivasiku aktif; tepatnya pada malam ini.."_

Jin tampak semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Mizel, kumohon…! Bicaralah dengan kata-kata yang dapat kumengerti… Kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan kata-kata seperti ini sebelumnya…ingat?" komentar Jin yang terlihat mulai putus asa, "Biasanya… saat kau bicara; kata-katamu begitu polos dan lugu… tapi, meskipun begitu… kata-katamu itu terasa lebih hangat dan manis, lalu… _Argh!_ Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya…! Tapi yang jelas, aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu…!"

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang pada malam itu seolah menampar wajah Jin. _  
_

_"…Kau…siapa?"  
_

"…Eh?"

Mizel mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi, namun kali ini perkataannya terdengar lebih datar dari sebelumnya sehingga kalimatnya tersebut lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan yang mengandung sebuah kata penanya. _"Kau….siapa."_

Sebuah sensasi aneh mengoyak perasaan Jin dan membuat kondisi psikologisnya terguncang; membuat kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas sehingga kedua lututnya pun terhuyung hingga jatuh menumpu ke atas tanah. "…Mi…zel..?" _  
_

_"Main system 7321W activated. Code name: Mizel. Authentication code: 7321W. Main source 1: Adam. Main source 2: Eve. Main source authentication code: ODHO2020. Specific type of file: Virus program. Main order: Improve a system called The Earth. Additional condition: All means is allowed. Status: Countdown has been started."  
_

Terdengar suara robotik Mizel merapalkan sejumlah kalimat pemrograman. Seusai menyelesaikan seluruh kalimat tersebut, sosok Mizel terlihat menyatu dengan udara lalu menghilang sepenuhnya, meninggalkan Jin (yang masih tampak terpukul dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya) seorang diri.

"…Mi…z..e…"

* * *

Sepasang manik pirus yang redup terbuka untuk melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"…Jin?" bisik pemilik manik pirus tersebut dengan suara yang parau.

" _Jin..? Hmm.. jadi itu ya, nama orang itu…"_

…Tunggu dulu sebentar. Suara itu… _siapa?_

"Kau…siapa?" tanya Mizel yang kesadarannya sudah pulih kembali. Bukan hanya itu saja, pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain pun mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi? _Ke mana Jin…?_

" _Aku adalah Mizel.."_ jawab sosok yang ditanya identitasnya oleh Mizel tersebut.

"Mi… _zel?_ " sang android mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Tapi…aku… juga Mizel…"

 _"Ya, itu benar. Kau adalah Mizel,"_ tutur sosok Mizel lain yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya pada Mizel yang pertama. _"Aku adalah Mizel yang terbangun setelah kode aktivasiku diaktifkan. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah dirimu yang sekarang…"_

Mizel tertegun mendengarnya. "Apa..maksud ucapanmu itu?"

Mizel yang satunya lagi menyeringai tipis. _"Itu berarti, yang mengambil alih kendali atas tubuh ini sekarang adalah aku. Sementara kau… sebentar lagi, sisa-sisa eksistensimu pada tubuh ini akan segera menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu…"_

"..Bo..hong.." gumam Mizel tak percaya. Kenapa…kenapa ia harus mengalaminya…? Dan kenapa hal ini harus menimpanya… tepat di saat ia menerima tawaran Jin untuk hidup bersama dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang sakral…?

Tanpa diduga, sebutir air mata yang biasanya tidak pernah terlihat mulai muncul membasahi pipi Mizel dan mengalir jatuh. Mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi karena saat ini kesadarannya bukan berada di alam nyata, sehingga apa yang tidak bisa terjadi di dunia nyata dapat terjadi di sini.

Mizel yang satunya mendekati Mizel yang sedang menangis, lalu mengusap pelan pipi dan dagu sang pemilik tubuh yang lama dengan tatapan kasihan yang dibuat-buat.

" _Aku turut prihatin dengan takdir yang harus kau hadapi… Tapi pengorbananmu ini tak akan berakhir sia-sia. Aku janji, akan kubuatkan dunia yang sempurna di mana orang yang kau cintai itu dapat hidup bahagia di dalamnya... Selama ia bukan termasuk bug yang harus kudelete, tentu saja…"_

"…Ngan… mehkan… Jin…."

" _Hm..?"_

"Jangan…meremehkan… Jin.. dan yang lainnya…" bisik Mizel lebih jelas kemudian.

" _Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, hmm?"_ kali ini Mizel yang satunya balik bertanya pada Mizel.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menganggap rendah manusia, Mizel…" tutur Mizel dengan suara yang terdengar lebih jelas, "Sebab… manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang luar biasa dan tak akan pernah bisa kita, sebagai program, tandingi sampai kapan pun…"

"… _Apa maksud dari ucapanmu yang seolah-olah membela mereka itu…? Bukankah justru mereka yang membuat sistem dunia ini menjadi berantakan? Peperangan, kelaparan, kepunahan massal spesies lain dan masih banyak lagi… Kenapa kau masih juga membela mereka?!"_

Sebuah benda yang menyerupai kabel raksasa yang panjang tiba-tiba saja melilit tubuh Mizel dan mencekik lehernya.

" _Argh..!"_ Mizel meraung kesakitan. Meskipun dirinya adalah sebuah program, namun karena saat ini dirinya berada dalam dimensi khusus, segala yang terjadi dan ia alami di dalamnya terasa begitu nyata.

" _Cara berpikirmu itu sama sekali sulit diterima… Apa ini karena kau terlalu lama berbaur dengan manusia sehingga programmu terkontaminasi oleh mereka?"_ tutur Mizel yang satunya sambil menyiksa Mizel yang lama dengan menjambak kepalanya dengan kasar, _"Jika seandainya memang begitu, berarti kau juga termasuk ke dalam daftar bug yang harus kumusnahkan… meskipun kau dan aku ini pada dasarnya adalah sama…"_ tuturnya lagi kemudian, masih tetap menyiksa Mizel hingga jeritannya kembali menggema dalam dimensi tersebut.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, Mizel mencoba menyanggah seluruh perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh dirinya yang lain. "…Meskipun kau berusaha untuk mencari tahu jawabannya dengan merombak seluruh programku pun…kau tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya…!"

" _Aku tidak perlu memahaminya. Aku hanya perlu tahu alasannya."_ Kali ini Mizel yang satunya mencengkram kepala Mizel semakin erat demi mengorek seluruh informasi yang bisa ia dapat dari memori yang ada dalam Mizel yang lama secara paksa. Hal ini membuat rasa sakit yang Mizel rasakan berkali-kali lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Mizel kembali berteriak kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya, namun tak ada seorang pun di luar sana yang mampu mendengar jeritannya tersebut. Akan tetapi, Mizel tetap keras kepala berusaha melawan dirinya yang lain dengan melontarkan argumennya.

" _Aaa..!_ K-kalau…be-begi… _khh!_ Kalau…begi..tu…k-kau… _Uugh…!_ Kau..tidak..a… _Aaa!_ T-tidak…akan.. m-mungkin… _Aaaaagh_ —bisa…mengalahkan… mere…ka.. _Aaaaaah….!_ " penderitaan yang Mizel rasakan semakin menjadi, membuatnya tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kata-katanya. Akan tetapi, meskipun seperti itu… Mizel tetap yakin dan percaya, bahwa Jin pasti akan datang untuk menolongnya.

Bibir Mizel bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat meski tak ada suara yang dihasilkan darinya. _"Jin.. pasti… akan..datang… aku..percaya…pada hal itu…"_

Saat Mizel menggumamkan kalimat tersebut, cincin pemberian Jin yang ia kenakan di jari manis kirinya terlihat berkilau. Mizel sendiri tidak menyadari jika selama ini ada cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Eksistensi cincin tersebut dalam dimensi ini membuktikan bahwa perasaan Mizel terhadap Jin adalah sesuatu yang nyata; meskipun dirinya hanyalah sebuah program yang tidak memiliki segala sesuatu yang sempurna layaknya seorang manusia.

Seketika, kestabilan dimensi lain tersebut goyah saat sebuah lubang yang besar tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah-tengah dimensi tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul sebuah serangan yang diarahkan pada kabel-kabel yang membelenggu Mizel, membebaskannya dari lilitan kabel raksasa yang mengunci dirinya. Mizel pun terhuyung dan bergerak jatuh bebas ke bawah. Namun seseorang berhasil menangkap tubuhnya saat ia sedang terjatuh.

"Aku datang untuk menolongmu, Mizel..." ucap sosok tersebut sambil menggendong Mizel dengan posisi _bridal style._

Di ambang kesadarannya yang masih tersisa, Mizel menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Jin…" sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang dalam dekapan sang pangeran penolong.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama… Mizel…" bisik Jin pelan sambil mencium kening Mizel yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapan Mizel yang satu lagi.

" _Kenapa… kenapa bisa ada manusia yang memasuki dimensi ini…?"_ tutur Mizel yang satunya, merasa terkejut setengah mati. Tentu saja ia merasa kaget, sebab hanya data dan program saja yang bisa bergerak bebas dalam dimensi ini. _Jangan bilang kalau…_

Jin meletakkan Mizel yang tak sadarkan diri di sisinya dengan hati-hati. "Aku merubah kesadaranku sebagai program dan memasukkannya ke dalam _Infinity Net,_ tentu saja... karena hanya dengan cara ini sajalah, aku bisa mengejarmu sampai sini, _Mizel_ …" ungkap Jin dengan suara yang tegas tanpa adanya sedikit pun keraguan di dalamnya.

" _Tapi, seandainya terjadi sesuatu padamu…maka kesadaranmu tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.."_

" _Aa,_ tentu saja aku mengetahui resikonya..! Tetapi hal itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagiku. Sekarang, majulah.. _Mizel_! Aku akan mengalahkanmu di sini…!" tantang Jin penuh keyakinan.

"… _Manusia bodoh.."_ Mizel menerima tantangan dari Jin dan menurunkan prajurit terkuat miliknya, Oregion.

"Majulah! Captain Triton…!" Sebuah LBX dengan _eyepatch_ meluncur untuk menghadapi Oregion milik Mizel.

Aba-aba dimulainya pertarungan pun dibunyikan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Mizel segera mengerahkan salah satu _hissatsu function_ milik Oregion.

" _Hissatsu Function: Stinger Missile…!"_

Sejumlah misil pun meluncur dengan ganas mengarah pada satu sasaran, yakni tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Captain Triton. Kepulan asap yang tebal terlihat memenuhi arena pertarungan saat misil-misil tersebut meledak secara bersamaan.

" _Hm, sudah berakhir…"_

"Masih belum…!"

Dari kepulan asap tersebut, muncul Captain Triton yang melayangkan _Sealord Anchor_ miliknya pada Oregion. Sebuah pukulan yang cukup telak mengenai Oregion, namun serangan tersebut masih belum cukup untuk menumbangkan LBX terkuat milik Mizel tersebut.

" _Aku memuji ketangguhanmu… tapi, itu tidak akan bertahan lama…"_

Mizel tampak mulai serius, sebab pada detik berikutnya ia mengaktifkan _special mode_ pada Oregion. Pertama-tama, ia memulainya dengan _burning mode_.

" _Burning Mode."_

Seketika, sekujur tubuh Oregion diliputi cahaya berwarna kemerahaan yang diiringi dengan bertambahnya kecepatan dan kekuatan serangan dari LBX tersebut.

Jin mengatur supaya jarak aman antara Oregion dan Captain Triton tetap terjaga hingga limit waktu dari _special mode_ tersebut habis. Begitu cahaya kemerahan pada Oregion mulai memudar, Jin berbalik menyerang Oregion dengan beberapa serangan yang keras. Serangan-serangan tersebut terlihat bekerja, karena kali ini Oregion tampak mulai kehilangan kestabilannya dalam berdiri. Mizel tampak tidak senang melihatnya, akhirnya ia pun mengkatifkan _special mode_ lainnya.

" _Knight Mode."_

Sekujur tubuh Oregion diliputi dengan cahaya berwarna keemasan. Kali ini serangan dan pertahanan LBX tersebut lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sehingga sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan olehnya berhasil mengenai Captain Triton dan membuatnya melayang di udara.

"Ugh," gerutu Jin pelan seraya tetap fokus menekan tombol-tombol pada CCM miliknya. Perlu waktu agak lama bagi Captain Triton untuk berdiri, sebab _armaments_ yang digunakan LBX tersebut memang cukup berat. Setelah Captain Triton berhasil berdiri, LBX ber _eyepatch_ ini memutar-mutar senjatanya yang berat sehingga tercipta gerakan memutar yang cukup cepat akibat gaya sentrifugal yang bekerja padanya. Kemudian, Jin memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang cepat dan keras pada Oregion.

"Heaaah…!" Jin menekan sebuah tombol pada CCM-nya dengan keras saat ia menghentikan gerakan memutar tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada Oregion. Karena berlangsung begitu singkat dan tiba-tiba, Oregion tidak sempat menghindarinya sehingga untuk kesekian kalinya, ia harus merasakan serangan yang cukup telak mengenai dirinya.

Hal ini membuat Mizel semakin geram. Tanpa aba-aba, ia segera mengaktifkan _special mode_ lainnya.

" _Strike Mode."_

Kali ini sekujur tubuh Oregion diliputi dengan cahaya berwarna kebiruan. Bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh fungsi dan serangan yang dilancarkan olehnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih hebat dari mode biasanya.

Kali ini Jin hanya bisa membuat Captain Triton terus bertahan dan menghindar, namun serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilayangkan oleh Oregion terus membuatnya terpojok. Jin benar-benar dalam keadaan yang terdesak. Dalam kondisinya yang demikian genting, otaknya ia paksa putar untuk mencari cara bagaimana agar ia bisa tetap bertahan dari serangan-serangan tersebut, setidaknya sampai limit dari _strike mode_ tersebut habis.

Di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang sedang terjepit, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh tangannya yang sedang memegang CCM. Jin menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mizel…?"

" _Daijoubu…_ aku akan membantumu…" ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis pada Jin.

Jin mengangguk mantap sambil balas tersenyum hangat. " _Aa,_ terima kasih, Mizel. Ayo kita lakukan ini bersama-sama…!"

"Ng," Mizel mengangguk kecil.

Keduanya lalu sama-sama menghadapi Mizel yang satunya dengan wajah yang serius. Mizel membantu Jin dengan memberi kekuatan pada Captain Triton melalui CCM yang ada dalam genggaman Jin. Ketika Mizel melakukannya, wajahnya tampak serius dan matanya terlihat memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah; membuatnya tampak mirip dengan Jin yang juga sama-sama memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah.

" _Heaaaah…!"_ keduanya sama-sama berteriak saat mereka mengendalikan Captain Triton agar melawan balik serangan Oregion. Perlahan-lahan, Captain Triton yang tadinya terus bergerak mundur akhirnya mulai balas membuat Oregion terdorong balik. Setelah itu, LBX milik Jin tersebut melayangkan kembali sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras, hingga Oregion milik Mizel terpental ke udara.

"Sekaranglah saatnya…!" Mizel memberikan instruksi pada Jin agar mengkatifkan _hissatsu function_ milik Captain Triton yang kali ini berkali-kali lebih kuat dari biasanya, sebab LBX tersebut menerima kekuatan tambahan darinya. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Jin segera melancarkan serangan penutupnya.

" _Hissatsu Fuction: Ocean Blast!"_

(Sesaat sebelum serangan tersebut diluncurkan, tampak sejumlah mozaik pada tubuh Mizel. Dalam gerak _slow motion_ , kedua mata Jin terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat kondisi Mizel tersebut. Namun, yang bersangkutan bersikap biasa saja dan hanya tersenyum padanya sambil menggumamkan kata, _"Daijoubu…")_

Kemudian, sebuah pusaran air raksasa menghantam tubuh Oregion; membuat LBX tersebut mengalami kerusaan yang cukup hebat hingga akhirnya mengalami _break over_. Ketika itu terjadi, kedua Mizel yang berada dalam dimensi tersebut sama-sama tumbang dalam kondisi tubuh dipenuhi dengan mozaik.

" _Mizel…!"_

"…Kita..menang… _aha..ha…_ " tutur Mizel lemah sambil tertawa. "Syukur…lah.."

Jin menggenggam tangan Mizel dengan erat. "Ya, kita berdua berhasil mengalahkannya…" kata Jin seraya meletakkan tangan Mizel di pipinya. "Terima kasih, Mizel…"

"Ng…sama-sama. Terima kasih juga…karena sudah menolongku..Jin…"

Keduanya lalu saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan kembali urusan mereka yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya—berciuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mozaik pada tubuh Mizel tampak berkurang hingga akhirnya betul-betul hilang sepenuhnya. Sementara itu, Mizel yang satunya lagi terlihat semakin memudar, seolah-olah semakin menyatu dengan udara hampa di sekitarnya.

" _Kalian berdua…tidak akan bisa hidup bersama…"_ tuturnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang secara seutuhnya.

Jin menyaksikan pemandangan Mizel yang menghilang tersebut dengan tatapan wajah yang serius. Namun, sebuah suara yang lembut berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya menoleh pada sang sumber suara.

"Jin…"

"Ya…? Ada apa, Mizel?"

"..Kapan kita akan segera kembali…?"

Jin membelai rambut Mizel lembut, "Sekarang juga. Ayo kita pulang, Mizel…"

Mizel tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Ng.."

* * *

Jin membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih terbaring dalam ruangan lab milik Oozora- _hakase_. Di sana, terdapat banyak teman-temannya yang sudah menanti kepulangannya dengan selamat.

"Jin- _san_! Syukurlah kau berhasil pulang dengan selamat…!"

" _Aa,_ terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, Hiro. Terima kasih juga, _hakase_ , Otacross. Tanpa bantuan kalian, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Mizel…" tutur Jin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya yang terdalam setelah melepaskan sejumlah alat yang menempel di kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia pun segera bergegas keluar untuk mencari tubuh Mizel yang asli di dunia nyata.

Setelah berlari kesana kemari, akhirnya Jin berhasil menemukan sosok Mizel yang sedang terbaring di atas tanah. Kali ini tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak lagi memancarkan warna kehijauan seperti pada malam yang mengerikan itu.

Jin pun segera menghampiri Mizel. "Mizel…? Mizel…?"

Tak lama kemudian, kedua mata Mizel terbuka. "Jin…"

Jin tak mampu membendung rasa bahagianya segera memeluk tubuh Mizel. "Syukurlah…syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa…"

Mizel tersenyum kecil. "Iya… syukurlah…semua ini sudah berakhir…"

(— _Bzzt.)_

Sambil mendekap tubuh Mizel, Jin berbisik di telinganya. "Mizel… ayo kita segera menikah,"

Mulut Mizel terbuka kecil sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "..Iya," dan menatap Jin dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah itu, Jin memboyong calon pengantinnya dengan hati-hati, membawanya pulang menuju rumah mereka berdua.

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di angkasa biru yang jernih. Mengiringi langkah seorang pengantin yang mengenakan gaun putih laksana awan yang menaungi tempat upacara pernikahan tersebut.

Sementara itu, pada sisi yang berlawanan, berdiri seorang pemuda gagah yang mengenakan baju _tuxedo_ berwarna serupa dengan sang pengantin. Sang pemuda menantikan kehadiran sosok calon pendamping seumur hidupnya dengan wajah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan seutuhnya.

Janji untuk saling setia pun diucapkan oleh pasangan tersebut. Menciptakan sebuah ikatan sakral atas sebuah pernikahan yang suci melalui sebuah ciuman pengikat kontrak seumur hidup. Sorak sorai para saksi pun terdengar meramaikan suasana upacara pernikahan yang takzim tersebut.

(— _Bzzt.)_

"Ng?" Hiro menyadari ada yang aneh pada Mizel saat ia melihat sejumlah mozaik yang tak lazim di tubuhnya. "Eh..?" gumamnya terkejut lalu mengusap-usap kedua matanya, namun pemandangan yang janggal tersebut tak juga menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Seusai berciuman, Jin mengatakan sesuatu pada Mizel.

"…Mizel, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu…dan aku akan tetap mengingatmu sampai akhir.."

Mizel tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "…Jaga selalu kesehatanmu, ya.. Jin."

"Ahahah, tentu saja…" Jin tertawa renyah menanggapi perkataan Mizel.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya Mizel kembali membuka mulutnya. "…Aku mencintaimu, Jin.."

" _Aa,_ aku juga,"

Seusai berkata demikian, Mizel terus tersenyum pada Jin hingga akhirnya tubuhnya betul-betul menghilang bersama udara yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tak ada satu pun yang tersisa darinya, selain sebuah cincin yang terjatuh dan memantul di atas tanah hingga sampai ke tempat di mana Hiro berdiri dan menyaksikan semuanya.

"Jin.. _san…_ " tutur Hiro dengan nada suara yang terdengar prihatin.

"..Tidak apa-apa.. kami berdua sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi…"

"Tapi… _ini—_ "

" _—Mengalahkan_ Mizel sama saja berarti bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi," ucap Jin memotong kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hiro.

"..Mizel adalah sebuah program yang diciptakan untuk mengubah dunia. Saat ia dikalahkan, itu berarti…eksistensinya di dunia ini juga akan menghilang…" Yuuya terdengar ikut menimpali perkataan Jin. "Sebetulnya… sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban tersendiri jika Mizel masih bisa tetap bertahan hingga selama ini…"

Setelah itu, Jin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Hiro memungut cincin yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya dan melemparkannya pada Jin.

"Jin- _san_!"

Jin menangkap cincin yang dilempar oleh Hiro dengan tangannya.

"Kami semua di sini juga akan selalu mengingat Mizel sampai akhir…!" ujar Hiro kemudian sambil berusaha menyemangati Jin.

Jin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. " _Aa,_ terima kasih, semuanya…"

Setelah itu, Jin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu; dengan membawa seluruh kenangan manis yang ia alami bersama Mizel. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya saat sebuah angin yang cukup kencang berhembus sambil membawa beberapa kelopak membawa sakura bersamanya.

.

.

.

" _Aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu, Jin…"_

* * *

**—FIN—**


End file.
